2010-11 GET-ligaen season
The 2010–11 GET-ligaen is the seventy-first season of Norway's premier ice hockey league, Eliteserien (known as GET-ligaen for sponsorship reasons). The regular season began on 18 September 2010 and is scheduled to end on 27 February 2011. Regular season Final standings GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; OTW = Overtime Wins; OTL = Overtime Losses; SOW = Shootout Wins; SOL = Shootout Losses; PCT = Percent of possible points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against; PIM = Penalties in Minutes; Pts = Points; C = Champions Source: pointstreak.com Statistics Scoring leaders These are the top ten skaters based on points. If the list exceeds ten skaters because of a tie in points, all of the tied skaters are shown. GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/– = Plus/minus; PIM = Penalty minutes Leading goaltenders These are the top five goaltenders based on goals against average. GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; GA = Goals Against; SO = Shutouts; Sv% = Save Percentage; GAA = Goals Against Average Attendance Source: pointstreak.com Playoffs After the regular season, the standard of eight teams qualified for the playoffs. In the first and second rounds, the highest remaining seed chooses which of the two lowest remaining seeds to be matched against. In each round the higher-seeded team is awarded home ice advantage. Each best-of-seven series follows a 1–1–1–1–1–1–1 format: the higher-seeded team plays at home for games 1 and 3 (plus 5 and 7 if necessary), and the lower-seeded team at home for games 2, 4 and 6 (if necessary). Bracket Source: pointstreak.com Game log Statistics Scoring leaders These are the top ten skaters in the playoffs based on points. If the list exceeds ten skaters because of a tie in points, all of the tied skaters are shown. ''GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/– = Plus/minus; PIM = Penalty minutes Leading goaltenders These are the top five goaltenders in the playoffs based on goals against average. GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; GA = Goals Against; SO = Shutouts; Sv% = Save Percentage; GAA = Goals Against Average Qualifying for GET-ligaen 2011–12 Final standings GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; OTW = Overtime Wins; OTL = Overtime Losses; SOW = Shootout Wins; SOL = Shootout Losses; PCT = Percentage of possible points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against; PIM = Penalties in Minutes; Pts = Points; Q = Qualified Source: hockey.no Game log Awards All-Star team The following players were selected to the 2010–11 GET-ligaen All-Star team: *Goaltender: Trevor Koenig (Storhamar) *Defenseman: Mat Robinson (Sparta) *Defenseman: Scott Hotham (Lillehammer) *Center: Gino Guyer (Lillehammer) *Winger: Martin Strandfeldt (Stavanger) *Winger: Henrik Malmström (Sparta) Other *Player of the year: Gino Guyer (Lillehammer) *Coach of the year: Petter Thoresen (Stavanger) *Playoff MVP: Henrik Malmström (Sparta) Team Photos 10-11ManStar.jpg|Manglerud Star References External links * Category:2011 in hockey Category:GET-Ligaen season